2 Poison berries
by SipsiNekku
Summary: Drew accidentally eats a poison berry. May has two days time to get berries for antidote. She gets help from Sarah, young trainer whose grandparents are able to do that antidote. Will she be able to get them in time? Contestshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this one happens sometime after last my last fic :)**

**First chapter, enjoy. I try to get next one here soon as possible.**

* * *

"Its such a beautiful morning, isn't it Glaceon?" May yawned when she stepped out of Pokémon Centre. Glaceon answered happily saying its own name. May took a map out. "Okay now… We're supposed to get to Olivine City so we have to take route umm..."

"This one", said voice behind her, and hand the place over her shoulder.

"Morning, Drew", May giggled because his voice tickled her ear.

"Morning, sunshine", Drew said giving her peck on cheek. "So let's get going then."

"Okay", May smiled. "Olivine City, here we come!" She returned Glaceon to its pokéball and they took the direction to Olivine City.

After walking for few hours May asked for a break.

"Already?" Drew asked. "We just had one."

"Hour and a half ago", May said annoyed and dropped herself down. "My legs feel like they are burning."

Drew looked at the map. "There should be a river nearby. Let's walk there, okay?"

"Okay then", May said and stood up with difficulty. Drew took her hand and leaded them to the river.

...

"Waah, so cool", May said happily dipping her legs into water. They had released their pokémons. Drew finished his pokémons food and sat next to May. "It's really nice weather right?"

"Yeah", Drew nodded. May's Skitty came between them, landing something on the ground from its mouth.

"Hm? What is it, Skitty?" May saw few berries. "Berries? Where did you find these?" They turned around and saw big bush full of same kind of berries. "Hey, cool." May jumped up and walked to the bush. "Good job, guys! We just found some lunch." She took one and was about to eat it, but Drew snatched it from her hand.

"Wait a minute, you don't even know if these are edible", he said looking at berries.

"Oh yeah, woops", May said scratching back of her head. Drew took a good look on the bush.

"Okay, they look good to me", he said. May smiled and ate one.

"Wow, these are really good! Hey, guys, dig in!"

Pokémons also tried berries, everyone seemed happy. Drew also tried.

"Yea, you were right!"

"See, I told you", May smiled. "Oh, Munchlax, your mouth is all red." She laughed. Others laughed too. "Hey Drew, maybe we should take some of these with us…. Drew?"

Drew was sitting on the ground, holding his head. May went to him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just felt bit dizzy all of sudden…" He's face was pale except his cheeks were bit red.

"That's weird, you have fever?" May put her hand on Drew's forehead. "Oh my, you have! But you were just fine this morning, right?"

"Yeah", Drew said. He picked one berry he had eaten. It was bit darker than others. "I thought this was just ripe, but…"

"But?" May asked worried. "Don't tell me it was poisonous?" Drew nodded. "But you said they were edible…"

"Yes, but I guess these were different than those you ate", Drew thought.

"Well, anyway, we gotta get you to hospital", May said. "But nearest city is two days away."

"Is something wrong?" asked female voice behind them. They turned and saw a girl standing there. She had pink hair in two curly pigtails and she looked little bit older than them.

"Yes, it seems that he ate a poison berry", May told.

"What?" Girl sat on her knees. "These berries?" She pointed the one on the ground. Drew nodded. "How many you ate?"

"Well, only one", Drew answered.

"Relief", the girl sighed. May sighed as well. "But that doesn't mean there's no any danger. Even one can kill, but not so fast."

"S-so what can we do?" May asked.

"My house is nearby. My grandparents should know the way to heal you", girl said to Drew. He nodded. May quickly returned their pokémons and then helped him up. "This way." Girl walked ahead. "My name is Sarah, by the way."

"I'm May."

"Drew."

After five minutes they arrived to small cottage. Sarah opened the door and led them in.

"Grandma, grandpa!"

Old couple sitting at table raised their heads.

"Oh, Sarah, welcome back. Are they your friends?"

"This boy ate poison berry, he needs help", Sarah told her grandparents.

"Oh dear", old woman said. "Please, bring him here." She pointed small couch. May laid Drew on it. He breathed now pretty heavily. Old woman checked him. Sarah gave her a berry.

"Oh, these ones… They always hid themselves among the edible ones. Yes, I know the antidote, but…"

"But?" May asked.

"It's hard to get ingredients to it… I think I have everything, and I can get them from forest, but I need special berries which don't grow here", woman told her.

"What?" May gasped.

"Don't worry; I know where to get them. But what I'm worried about is that is it possible to get them in time."

May felt tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me where they grow! I'll go get them!"

"It takes about day to get there", man said. "We can give you two at most."

"Then I'll get them in that time", May said. "I don't want Drew to die…"

Drew blushed a bit, and dried a tear from May's eye and gave her weak smile.

"I know you can do it."

"And I'll come with you, as a guide", Sarah said laying hand on May's shoulder. May smiled.

"Thanks, both of you." She stood up and gave Drew small kiss on forehead. "You better be alive when I get back."

Drew smiled. "Well, you know me. I won't go down easily." May let out little laugh. Red light came out of Drew's pocket.

"Huh?"

Roselia appeared next to couch. It looked it's master with worried look. Drew petted its head. Roselia turned to May.

"Rose."

"Huh? You wanna come too?" Roselia nodded. "Is it okay, Drew?"

"I guess", He said. "Here, take its pokéball." May put the ball in her bag.

"Okay, let's get going", she said to Sarah, who nodded.

"Be careful", Drew warned. May smiled and went out after Sarah.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**And so Pokémon ending theme starts to play xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took for a while.. but here is second chapter of "Poison berries"**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone brightly as they made their way towards the berry hauls. Sarah led the way, May following right behind her and Roselia dancing around them. They had walked for few hours. The forest had left back and they now walked on the road blooming flower fields at both sides of it. May would have enjoyed the view, if she hadn't been so worried about her boyfriend.

"Should we have a lunch break soon?" Sarah asked.

"Huh? Well, I'm still fine, but if you want," May said, though her stomach kept growling so hard that she was sure it reached all way back to the cottage. Sarah giggled.

"Hey, I know that you want to get those berries soon as possible, but you're going to faint at the half way if you don't eat or drink anything."

May laughed and agreed to have a lunch.

"Hey there girls", they heard voice behind them. They turned and saw old man sitting on cart pulled by two Tauros. The cart was full of hay. Man stopped the cart next to them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sarah", he said.

"Hello, Mr. Grove", Sarah greeted.

"What are you doing all way here?"

"We're on our way to get some berries for antidote", Sarah told, pointing the way they were going.

"Is that so", Mr. Grove smiled. "Would you like to have a ride?"  
"Really?" Girls asked.

"Yes. I can take you far as I get with these", the man nodded.

"Thank you very much", May said.

"It's all right, I owe it to you, Sarah", Mr. Grove said as the duo climbed on the hays. May called Roselia from Tauros and it climbed next to her.

"This way, we get there faster than is needed", Sarah smiled. "By the way, Mr. Grove, this is May."

Man nodded as greet, and told Tauros to move on. The trip went on peacefully. Soon they reached the edge of the fields and they saw few farms there and here. Sarah gave May a sandwich, which her grandma had given them before they left, and took one herself too.

"So, for what do you need those berried exactly?" Mr. Grove asked after while.

"May's boyfriend ate poison berry", Sarah told.

"A boyfriend, eh? Oh, the young love, still remember when I…" old man started to tell some story about his young days with sparkles around him. Sarah and May sweat dropped. Roselia sat on May's lap, it looked pretty tired.

"Maybe you should go into you ball, Roselia", May said taking the ball from her bag. The flower-pokémon nodded and disappeared in red light. May put the ball back to her bag.

They continued the road to the forest. The cart started to totter and jump bit because the road was uneven. May had to grab the cart's side so she wouldn't fall. Sarah just sat on the hays. She seems to do this often, May thought. The forest got more and more thick. Soon Mr. Grove stopped the cart.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but this is far as I can get." The girls slide down from hays.

"Thanks for taking as this far", Sarah said.

"Yeah, thank you very much", May said and bowed.

"Oh, it's nothing, it was my pleasure," Mr. Drove laughed. Then he ordered his Tauros to turn around and left.

It was already evening. Sun was setting behind the trees next to them.

"We'll still go on or should we stop?" Sarah asked.

May shook her head. "Let's go on."

"Okay", Sarah said and smiled. They started walking along the road deeper to forest, last rays of sun illuminating their way. Some wild pokémons crossed they road, but didn't pay much attention on them. Some were rushing to their nests to sleep, some night-livers started to wake up and think of getting food.

Before they even noticed, it was already dark. May yawned, though she still didn't want to stop.

"We really should have a break", Sarah said. May unwillingly nodded. They made a camp and decided sleep for few hours.

May fell asleep pretty fast, which actually surprised herself. She had dream about winning Johto Grand Festival and Drew congratulating her…

She woke up suddenly. She felt she had slept only few minutes. What woke her up? Some noise from bit further. Loud voice. She looked around. Sarah had also woken up. Pink haired girl stood up and put her finger on her lips, telling May to be quiet. May nodded and stood up too and picked her bag. They moved quiet as possible towards the voice. Soon they saw four people standing at the small clearing. They were bit too far so that they could hear their speak. But then May saw what was behind them; cage that had some pokémon inside of it. She didn't see what pokémon it was. She moved bit forward. Sarah followed her.

"Now this little guy will make good gift for boss, eh" said low male voice.

"Yes, it's not every day when some one brings him a legend", said female. Two others nodded and laughed bit. First spoken male turned bit, and then May recognized red, big "R" on his chest. She slapped her hand on her mouth so that she didn't gasp too loud.

"What is it?" Sarah whispered.

"Those guys… they are members of Team Rocket", May whispered back. "Aaw man, I thought I'd get rid of them when I came to Johto!"

"So you're familiar with them?"

"Little too familiar I'd say… And besides of that, they said they have a legendary pokémon."

May tried to peek what was in the cage. She saw small, green creature. She recognized Celebi! Sarah seemed to notice this as well.

"What should we do?" she asked.

May thought about it. She had beaten Team Rocket like thousands of times. But those were only Jessie, James and Meowth. She thought that they weren't really anything. Could these four be more powerful?

"We have to save that Celebi", May answered. Sarah nodded.

Third team Rocket member turned to their way.

"What is it?" Fourth, another male asked.

"I thought I heard something", said female voice. May and Sarah froze. "Hey, you! Come on out!"

Girls exchanged glances, nodded and stood up from their hide place. Four Rockets raised their eyebrows.

"Just mere kids", said the first spoken.

"But they saw us", said second. "What should we do?"

Fourth took pokéball. "Let's finish them."

Others agreed.

"Well, kids, what are you doing here?" Said second.

"We had camp there, and heard voices and came to look", Sarah told.

"Now is that so", said third and laughed. "But now that you have seen us, we can't let you return! Go, Gloom!"

Three others released their pokémons as well, revealing Golbat, Mismagius and Golem.

"Glaceon, Roselia, take the stage!" May yelled.

"Sandslash, Ursaring, you're on!" Sarah shouted. Four pokémons came out as their trainers called them. Before starting May checked others than her owns from pokédex.

"Golbat, use Supersonic!" First Rocket-member yelled. Bat-like pokémon opened its mouth wide open (as if it wasn't it already…) and low, barely heard able sound waves came out.

"Dodge it!" May told to her pokémons, which quickly obeyed. "Now, Glaceon, Ice beam! Roselia, Macigal leaf" Glaceon opened its mouth and shot out beam of ice, and Roselia shot shiny flower petals from its hand. They hit Golbat, which screamed, but still got up.

"Sandslash, dig!" Sarah ordered. Sandslash dug a hole is the ground and jumped into it. It then suddenly it came out behind Globat. "Now Fury Swipes!" Sandslash swiped its hands. Golbat screamed again and fell onto ground unconscious.

"Golem, Rollout!" Fourth Rocket-member yelled.

"Gloom, Petal Dance!" Third told. Golem started to roll towards Sandslash, and Gloom let out petals from its head, which blinded Sandslash.

"Ursaring, Hyper beam on Golem!" Sarah yelled. Bear growled and shot beam out of it mouth and it flew towards rolling pokémon. It didn't hit but stopped its rolling. Sandslash tried to get petals away so it could see again.

"We can play this too! Roselia, Petal Dance!" May shouted. Roselia too shot pink petals from its hands and aimed them to Golem and hit. Rock-pokémon flew back and fainted.

"Mismagius, Shadow ball!" Second Rocket ordered, and ghost pokémon attacked towards Glaceon, and hit. Glaceon flew back, but got up.

"Tackle to Gloom, Glaceon!" Glaceon rushed towards Gloom and hit it down. Gloom fell ground and fainted as well.

Trainer with Mismagius saw her companions fail, and returned her pokémon same time as others. Four against one was too much for her.

"Lets just grab Celebi and leave!" She told her companions. They nodded and fourh member took the cage. They ran too forest.

"Wait up!" Girls yelled and ran after them.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam on the ground!" May ordered. Again Glaceon shot beam of ice from its mouth. It hit the ground in front of the four Rockets, and they slipped and fell on the ground. The cage flew into their hands to air.

"Ursaring, grab that cage", Sarah said. Bear quickly obeyed and soon the cage was safely in its paws. "Good job!"

Four Rocket-members growled.

"Okay, May, lets finish this?"

"Yeah. Glaceon, Shadow Ball, Roselia, Solarbeam!"

"Ursaring, Sandslash, Hyper Beam!"

Four attacks flew towards bad guys and hit to the goal. They blasted into the air and disappeared.

May and Sarah broke the cage and let small creature out. It thanked them with small dance and then happily flew away.

The girls returned their pokémons and went back to the camp to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Next will hopefully come sooner.. The battle part sucks, I know **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very very very very very very very 'very 100x more'very sorry that this again took so long! 'bows' but here it is now! Third and last chapter of "Poison berries"! Hope you like!**

* * *

The sun shone brightly as they made their way towards the berry hauls

Sun rays hit May's face as she woke up.

"Morning!" Sarah said happily as she gave May a sandwich.

"Morning", May smiled as she took it. They ate in silence. Then Sarah stood up and looked towards the north, where they could see hills covered by trees.

"There", she said and pointed one of the hills. "On the top of that is what we search for."

May jumped up. They were already that close? Then what were they sitting there for?

"Hey, hey, clam down" Sarah said smiling. "We still have time." But May didn't hear. They were so close to save Drew that she didn't want to wait any more. She threw the last bit of her breakfast in her mouth and grabbed her things. Sarah stared at her and sweat dropped.

"Oh well, guess there's no stopping you", she said and took her back bag. She then led the way.

That part of the trip when on peacefully, without any major interrupts. They once ran into angry Beedrill flock, but they managed to escape.

Around the midday they reached their goal: a small open area full of berry bushes.

"Finally here!" Sarah sighed. May nodded as she scanned the area with her eyes. Sarah took small bag from her back bag.

"Let's fill this with these berries and then head back", she said happily. May nodded. "Oh, and there's no other berry species, so just take everything your hand reaches." They laughed and started picking. The bag was full of the berries in no-time. Sarah closed it and put it into her safe back bag.

"Okay, we're already half-done", Sarah smiled. May smiled too. They started to head down from the hill. Again there was no major interrupts.

After walking for some hours, Sarah suddenly stopped, so suddenly that it caused May bump into her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just thought… my grandparents said they could give us two days at the most, right?"

"Yeah", May nodded, not understanding what Sarah was after.

"Yeah, well, it's just that 'at the most' part… it's not sure if they can really do it. And making antidote takes a while…" Sarah explained. May gasped.

"S-so…"

Sarah bit a lip. "Let's hurry, just in case. Rapidash!" A fire horse came out of pokéball. Sarah jumped on it and reached her hand towards May. "We'll get faster like this." May grapped her hand and she pulled her up to sit behind her. "Hold on!" Sarah told Rapidash to move, and it did. Fast. May had never been on something fast as that, not even those amusement park rides which she actually never really liked. She grabbed around Sarah's waist hard as she could so that she wouldn't fall.

The journey they did in day, they now did in few hours. Both let out a small sigh when they saw familiar cottage coming out behind the fields. Sarah made Rapidash go faster.

"We're back!" They shouted as they rushed in the cottage.

"Welcome back", said Sarah's grandpa smiled at them. Her grandma stood in front of cooker, stirring a pan. Sarah went to hug them, and May sat next to Drew. The boy opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey…"

"Hey." May kissed his forehead. "You're all sweaty." She took a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"Knew you'd make it", he said. May smiled and nodded. Sarah came next to her.

"I gave berries to grandma. The antidote should be ready about in an hour. How are you feeling, Drew?"

Drew chuckled. "Have been better…" He coughed. May took his hand while stroking his hair. He panted heavily. Roselia came out of its pokéball and looked its trainer with worried look.

About am hour later Sarah's grandma bought a class. She handed it to Drew.

"Here, drink it."

Drew took the class and looked the class bit hesitantly. May completely understood why; the liquid inside of it was thick, bubbling and reddish purple. It looked in a word terrifying!

Drew drank the weird looking liquid, and was about to spit it out right away. Unfortunately it tasted just same as what it looked like.

"Oh now! What were you expecting? Green tea? Good tasting medicines won't help", old woman chuckled. May sweat dropped and patted Drew's hand to encourage him. He gulped and threw the substance into his mouth and swallowed it. His face turned into many shades of green to all white. He slapped his hand before to his mouth. May wondered if he was going to throw up. Roselia turned to old couple with mad look in its face and if we could understand its talk, it could be translated to something like this: "YOU BLOODY HUMANS, what the HECK did you make my master drink!"

Then, bit by bit, Drew got colour back to his face.

"Feeling better?" Sarah asked. He nodded. But before no one could say anymore, Drew felt something to push against him and heard sobbing.

"May…?"

May hugged him tighter and dug her face into his collar. Drew blushed, but hugged her back.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

May smiled, but tears still fell down her face. Roselia smiled and returned to its ball.

"Maybe you two should stay here for this night. You can carry on your journey tomorrow", Sarah's grandma said. "You both need to rest." The two nodded.

...

Next morning May and Drew said goodbye to Sarah and her grandparents.

"Now take care", Sarah said. "Come by sometime. And good luck for upcoming contests."

"Yeah, we will. And thanks! For everything!" May smiled.

"Yeah, thank you for help", Drew said and bowed bit.

Old man shook his head. "It was nothing. It was only pleasure to help you kids."

Old woman nodded in agreement. Sarah hugged May.

"We'll cheer for you from here."

"Thanks."

They shared last goodbyes and May ran after Drew.

"Come on, we might even get to Olivine City still in this year", he said.

"Yeah, yeah," she laughed as she caught him up. "And I swear I'll win the ribbon there!"

"We'll see that", Drew laughed.

"We sure will!" They laughed and walked hand in hand towards Olivine City, towards next Contest Ribbon.

* * *

**So, how did you like? Reviews, please! **

**Wow, this must be longest fic I have written xD**

**I'm already planning next one. Contestshipping as well, of course. You'll find in (hopefully) soon :)**


End file.
